


Egoísmo

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mais por mim que por ela, fui até o murinho em que estava sentada."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egoísmo

Tentava secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Chegava a soluçar. Eu, que estava sentada no degrau de uma loja, do outro lado da rua, só havia percebido sua presença naquele momento. Ela estava por ali a mais tempo, claro.

Joguei o último cigarro no meio da rua, ainda aceso; um pontinho vermelho alaranjado entre o cinza deprimente que as pálidas luzes impunham à madrugada na praça. Segundos antes, o local estava lotado de jovens se divertindo. Agora só havia eu e uma garota bonita chorando. Poucas coisas me apertam o coração e uma delas era justamente presenciar uma guria derramar lágrimas daquele jeito tão desesperado. Mais por mim que por ela, fui até o murinho em que estava sentada.

Eu ia dizer oi. Eu ia pegar na sua mão e falar palavras confortáveis. Eu ia abraçá-la.

Me sentei ao seu lado, tomando coragem. Precisava de uma bebida... Eu já tinha bebido mais cedo, por que eu não conseguia abrir a boca? Temendo que ela fosse embora, puxei minha bandana preta de caveiras do pescoço e lhe estendi. Com o canto dos olhos, vi sua surpresa e como aceitou o lenço timidamente.

Fiquei menos insegura e entabulei mentalmente uma conversa sobre seus motivos, meus problemas. O egoísmo falando novamente.

Ela pareceu mais calma e me entregou o tecido. Olhei diretamente para ela. Seus olhos escuros tinham veias vermelhas por todo o globo, os lábios e o nariz igualmente irritados. Mas os cachos avelã estavam perfeitos. Meus cabelos são frisados e eu sei muito bem a dificuldade de domar volume. E lá estava ela, chorando desesperadamente ainda a pouco, com o rosto perfeitamente emoldurado. Me sinto terrivelmente fútil em pensar num detalhe desses, mas esse pensamento me roubou alguns segundos e quando voltei para o principal, a bandana, empurrei delicadamente suas mãos úmidas e geladas. Pode ficar, eu ia dizer, mas era melhor ficar calada.

Ela esboçou um sorriso e se aproximou cautelosa e fez uma movimentação acanhada com os braços. Queria me abraçar? Foi minha vez então de fazer a dança da hesitação. Quando envolvi seu corpo em meus braços, senti que poderia apertá-la até que toda sua tristeza fosse espremida, que eu poderia protegê-la para sempre, ser sua heroína e finalmente ser importante para alguém. Meu egoísmo de novo...


End file.
